


Birthday Cake

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: Biffy/Lee 100 theme challenge [1]
Category: Detentionaire
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee had a pretty bad birthday, but thanks to Biffy the day after was much better. (most likely a one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake

Lee sighed walking down the halls to detention. His birthday was just yesterday and considering how crazing the day was, it wasn’t an enjoyable one to say the least, not to mention he now had a creepy new admirer.

He walked into the detention room pausing when he saw something square was on his usual desk. He looked at Biffy, but he seemed to be ignoring his presence in favor of knitting. 

Lee push the door closed behind him, walking up to his desk seeing what looked like a short cake, that was maybe bigger then Biffy’s hand. It had chocolate frosting covering the surface with white frosting writing out ‘Happy Birthday Lee’ with a little happy kitty face wearing a party hat at the end. 

“Biffy… did you make this?” Lee questioned looking to his fellow Detentionaire. 

“Yeah…” the big teen said nonchalantly pausing as he eyeballed the measurements for what he was working on “it was Ms. Rumplekittycat’s idea” he said nudging his head in the direction of the cat that sat on the desk next to him, said cat giving a meow.

“Thanks” Lee said giving Rumple a scratch behind the ear the kitty purring in approval. “To both of you” he said looking to Biffy, who replied with an “uh huh” as he knitted the next line to his latest; and most likely cat related, creation. 

Lee placed his pack on the desk next to his own opening it and trying to find something to eat the cake with “what kind of cake is it?” he asked as he searched.

“A triple chuck brownie, with chocolate and vanilla cream frosting” Biffy replied tying off the end to his knitting project. 

In a snap Lee pulled out his arm from his bag whipping around to face the other teen, “how did you know that was my favorite desserts?” he questioned with surprise, he was pretty sure even Cam didn’t know that.

“I know everything, remember” Biffy said putting away his knitting things. 

“Right…” Lee said rolling his eyes, one of these days he had to figure out the mystery behind Biffy knowing so much.

The Korean looked down at the homemade brownie cake, and honestly felt really touched. He was grateful for the birthday treat to begin with, but the fact that Biffy put the extra effort to make it his favorite; because no way would the big guy do something like that by accident, he was too much of a planner.

“Wow Biffy, I’m… I really owe you for this” he said smiling down at the cake then up at his partner in crime.

Biffy looked at the multi-colour hair teen somewhat taken back by the amount of gratitude Lee’s voice and eyes held. “Well..” the big teen said resting his head on one popped up arm leaning closer to Lee “you could always kiss the chief to show your appreciation” a suggestive smile playing across his lips as he said it. 

“What?” Lee squeaked bumping into the desk behind him, making his pack topple over causing a loud thump, as it hit the ground. The Korean teen jumping and spinning his head around to look at what made the noise, the next sound he heard was Biffy busting out laughing.

“You should have seen your face” Biffy said between fits of laughter.

Lee narrowed his eyes at the large teen, looking away as he bent down to pick up the things that fell out of his pack, while he tried to force his blush away. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Lee said leaning his pack against a leg of the desk, mentally making sure his cheeks didn’t feel warm anymore as he stood up and turned around to face the school bully.

“Here” Biffy said handing him a plate with plastic knife and fork on it, the big teen’s chest still rumbling with laughter. Lee took the plate and utensils, he give Biffy one thing, the dude knew how to come prepared. 

Lee put them down next to the brownie cake, he had an urge to take a picture of it, but Biffy probably wouldn’t like something like that. AKA proof that he had any sort of kindness towards anyone. 

He took the knife cutting the birthday cake in half, as Biffy whined down from laughing. Lee placed half the cake on the plate, before placing it in front of the large teen.

Biffy stopped laughing completely, staring down at the half of cake that was on his desk, and then giving the framed prankster a puzzled look. Lee didn’t understand why the big teen looked confused, then wondered if Biffy wasn’t expecting him to share his cake.

“I figured the comedian chief should have his cake and eat it too” Lee said giving a plausible explanation to the teen, who most likely wasn’t accustom to others sharing with him.

Biffy gave a shrug before pulling out a plastic spoon from his bag, as if he was going to argue about someone giving him sweets.

Lee sat back down at his desk enjoy his half of the triple chunk brownie cake; that tasted like heaven in his mouth.

The rest of detention was just a normal detention hour, passing the time with little games and funny cat videos.

They sat up straight facing forward when they heard Barrage coming down the hall swinging the door open scanning them with his robot and organic eyes before yelling “you maggots are DISMISSED!” slamming the door behind him. 

Lee got up throwing his bag over his shoulder as Biffy took Rumple out of her hiding spot petting the cat’s head, cooing about how good of a kitty she was.

“Hey Biffy” said boy looked at the other teen “thanks again for what you did” Lee said with a smile.

The school bully had an uncaring reply ready, but his words practically imploded when Lee kissed him on the cheek.

Biffy stared at the shorter teen as he pulled away, the big teen could feel a heated blush painted across his cheeks, his eyes wide as he looked at the fellow detentionaire.

Lee looked at him with a satisfied smirk, pleased that his pay back for earlier worked, before bolting out of the room like Barrage was on his tail.

Biffy sat there staring at the spot Lee once stood, before narrowing his eyes at the door, plotting his revenge on Ping.


	2. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Biffy's pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sequel to Birthday Cake, cause so many people requested one)

Lee flinched when he was slammed against the chalkboard, feet hanging off the ground, as he was lifted a good foot off the ground. This all happening within the two steps he took into the detention room. 

After his little kiss and run stunt yesterday, he knew he wasn’t going to get away sock free, and running away wouldn’t only make things worst. Biffy may have been big, but he was fast, and the bully would have just been more ticked off after chasing him down. 

The smaller teen kept his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable hurt he was about to get. 

The Korean teen yelped as he a sharp pain came from the base of his neck. Opening his eyes and squeaking (very manly), when he was released un-expectantly and fell onto his rump. 

Lee blinked slowly stare down at the ground, his left hand raising up to rest on the sore spot on the right side of his neck. A deep blush growing on his cheeks as the staled gears in his head started to turn again. “You… I…. how… wha… a” Lee was stumbling over his words worst then a freshman talking to Barrage. The smaller teen blinked a few more times before his gaze shot up, craning his head to look up at Biffy who was staring down at him a few steps away, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You… You….” Lee just couldn’t believe it, though he was finding it even harder to say it out loud but managed to push it out “YOU BIT ME!”

The school bully smirked down at the dual-hair teen “Consider it pay back for that little stunt of yours yesterday” he said before walking away from Lee who still sat on the ground starting at the large teen as he sat down at the desk in the back of the room.

“Wha…Why-” Lee cut off his words when he heard the heavy clink and clank of Barrage’s foot steps, and dashed to his usual seat in front of biffy, placing his right hand over what he only could imagine was a red and possibly purple circle bruise.

Barrage slammed open the door his eyes scanning over the two detentionaires, “One maggot, two maggot, all maggots accounted for” he huffed before slamming the door closed. 

Lee sighed moving his hand trying to angel his head to see the damage that had been done, but it hurt too much to move his neck like that so the Korean teen gave up on assessing the damage. Though with how much it stung he was sure it was going to leave a mark. Lee stiffened hearing Biffy chuckle behind, making the smaller teen whip around in his chair turning and glaring at the bigger teen. Who by the way was leaning forward on the desk resting his head on his propped up arm, that same satisfied smirk on his face.

“This is going to leave a mark” Lee said miffed, pointing at the bite mark.

“Yep” Biffy replied uncaring, the smaller teen swearing the bully’s smirk grew, the smaller teen’s face growing redder; more with frustration then embarrassment. 

“My mom’s going to flip when she sees this!” Lee nearly squeaked his maturing voice cracking as his stress built.

“Why she’s never seen you with bruises?” Biffy asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, and that smirk of his still plastered on his face.

“No!” Lee nearly growled, his friend clearly not understanding how scary his mom could be “she’s going to think it’s a hi-” Lee words skidded to a stop, his mouth snapped shut while the red on his face spread to his ears, quickly looking away from the big teen. Nope, he was not going to go there.

“Oh so your Mom never seen you with a hickey?” Biffy snicker, poking the smaller boy’s arm.

Okay so Lee might of not wanted to go them but Biffy was cruising in that direction “I’ve never had a hickey before” Lee snapped as he began to boil.

“Oh so I’m your first, I’m flatter” the big teen teased, chest rumbling with laughter. 

The Korean teen groaned sinking into his chair as he turned his back to the school bully.

“Oh don’t pout” Biffy told him poking the mark he left on Lee, making the smaller teen sit up straight with a yelp. The dual-hair teen giving the fellow detentionaire a dirty look; though his eyes really had no punch what so ever, so they did not faze the bigger teen in the least. “I could of done a lot worst” the bully said showing all his pear white teeth to the smaller teen. 

Lee placed a hand over the mark on his neck, not wanting to temp the large teen into making the bite worst. “Why?” the dual-hair teen questioned out loud, quickly turning himself back around to face the school bully “Why did you bit me of all things?! Were you seriously trying to give me a hickey?” the confused and flustered Korean teen asked, he had enough mysteries in his life. If he could get a straight answer for this then he was taking the forward approach.

“Yes” the school bully huffed, and before Lee could ask ‘why’ again, Biffy grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt pulling the smaller teen right up to his face “Because I don’t like to be teased Ping” the big teen rumbled to Lee, the Korean teen stunned staring up at Biffy mouth slightly a gap as he watched an emotion Lee couldn’t name flicker through the big teen’s narrowed eyes. 

Before either one of them could say another word to the other, Barrage’s footsteps could be heard stomping their way towards them. Both teens separated from each other sitting back in their seats, siting with straight spines and hands folded on the desks. Biffy’s ‘know all senses’ must have been working on over drive as the Korean teen felt something soft quickly wrap around his neck moments before the door slammed open.

“Seems you two maggots get a third lady maggot today” Baragge told them as one of the blonde glamazons strutted in nose point up high as she took a seat that was the furthest away from the two regular detentionaires. 

Baragge then slammed the door shut again, the glamazon; Lee was pretty sure her name was McKenzie, touched up her nails. He wondered why she got detention, but really didn’t care enough to ask. Even if he did he wasn’t sure he would get an answer anyway.

Since he had a chance, Lee glanced down seeing what Biffy had wrapped around his neck. It was a light blue scarf; the Korean teen instantly recognized it as one the bully/ master seamstress was working on just last Friday. 

Lee glanced back at Biffy, but the large teen was pointedly staring at the wall away from him. Lee knew Biffy wasn’t going to talk to him when someone else was in the room; well besides the teacher that could sleep through a hurricane. 

The dual-haired teen sighed fiddling with the tassels of the soft scarf, left with his thoughts, probably till the end of detention. The so called master prankster wondering how there teasing became so serious, it really was just more teasing when Biffy first well bit him. Then he must have pushed the wrong Biffy button as some part of the bigger teen snapped when he was confronted. 

Lee could admit that it was probably more his fault then Biffy’s as he was the one making a bigger deal out this. Though to be far his Mom freaking out was really scary and now given a chance to think, he was realizing why he felt so flustered over the bite/ hickey; or whatever it was. It was because deep down, he kind of liked being marked by his fellow detentionaire. He didn’t notice but as he thought about this, his hand sub-consciously wrapped itself around the end of the scarf while he smiled.


End file.
